Imprint
by ThxrinOxkenshield
Summary: She wanted that pull desperately. She wanted to imprint so badly...until now. Never, in all her years, did she expect to imprint on one of the blood suckers. Worst of all, she didn't expect to imprint on one that was so sinister, so full of himself, basically the entire opposite of herself. Of all things, Leah didn't expect to imprint on a Cullen. A Cullen with red eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I wrote this story out of anger. Leah's story was left unfinished, in my opinion, so this is my way of helping her. Warren belongs to me.**

 _ **Leah's Point of View**_

* * *

It had been a year since the almost-war against those in the red hoods. And still Leah didn't witness the vision Alice had given Aro that scared him so terribly to turn his back on the one thing he so desperately craved: bring an end to the Cullens. Leah didn't care. She had initially joined the fight simply because Jacob and Seth did. It gave her purpose as well as an outlet. Whatever the reason, joining the fight somehow gave the impression she was one of them. Somehow they figured she actually _liked_ them. Well, she didn't. She still hated them, no matter what Jacob and Seth thought.

She wasn't going to explain why she was always at the Cullens' abode either. That was none of your business. She was just there because Seth was, that's why(stop laughing, Jacob!). Fine. Maybe she didn't hate them as much as she used to. If anything, the only one she actually did enjoy to be around was Esme. She seemed to be the only one out of the lot of them that could get through Leah's hard shell. Her motherly attributes and the way she cared about Leah with no question brought that paternal feeling she so desperately craved since her father's death.

Since the near war, a lot of things had changed. The new child had reached the physical age of eighteen and remained as such for now, which was good enough for Jacob who seemed to be spending a lot more time than usual with her, despite Rosalie's slight irritation at it. Again, she'd never admit it, she was still slightly happy for him. Now he stopped brooding constantly, which was a miracle.

As for Seth, somehow he had become one of the guys amongst Emmett and Jasper, both of which treated her brother like one of their own. She appreciated that. Seth never really fit in with the pack personally, so it was finally nice to see him in his element, pushing around with the two.

Edward and Bella, as always, were perfect. Now that they had no worries, it seemed they were together all through their nights and family oriented through the days. Leah appreciated that. She didn't hate them so much anymore. Bella was always trying her hardest with her, obviously wanting to develop a better relationship with the sole female wolf.

Rosalie and Alice were great, too. Of course, Leah and Rosalie tended to just pass by each other since their personalities clashed too much. But they didn't shoot nasty frowns to each other, merely respectful nods. Alice, however, oddly adored her, constantly talking about nonsense with her or simply just taking the closest seat to her. Leah didn't mind so much anymore.

Overall, by now, she just considered the lot of them...even the Cullens...to be her dysfunctional family. Even if their bleachy-cleaner smell burned her nostrils every time she got near them.

Nowadays she cooped herself in the home of the bloodsuckers, sipping at the hot tea Esme made for her while conversing about random topics with Alice. Come to think of it, that's what she was doing right now. The couch was comfortable as she sank further into it, her hands cupped around the mug Esme prepared for her. Alice sat across from her, babbling on about something that recently happened.

It was nice, the atmosphere. The entire family was inside, enjoying each other's company. Renesmee was leaning on Jacob as the two stared out across the translucent walls that stared out into the gorgeous woods. Emmett and Rosalie were practically laying across each other upon the sofa while Jasper conversed quietly with Edward and Bella near the front door. Carlisle and Esme watched over them all, smiles upon their faces.

Seth finally walked in from the kitchen, clutching a bowl of chips that the Cullens started buying for Jacob, Leah, and himself to enjoy. He nodded to his sister fondly, before going to join the trio at the door, crunching rather annoyingly on his snack. Leah was just about ready to throw a pillow at him.

"Are you listening?" Alice's gentle voice cut into her thoughts.

"Sorry, sorry," Leah shook her head before turning back to the other female. "Lost in thought."

"I was saying...that you should consider Paul as a light possibility," Alice admitted, her smile teasing. "I mean...I'm just thinking because you guys spent all that time together, and..."

"Paul's into chicks who don't know any better," Leah snorted. "He's not for me. And I'm not looking for anything like that now, anyway. It's better left unsaid than to have history repeat itself. I know Bella probably already told you what happened."

Alice looked away before meeting her gaze again. "Well, yes, but that just means you have a soulmate some..." And then she suddenly stopped talking. Leah's eyes narrowed as she placed her mug aside and grabbed Alice's cold wrist, gently shaking her, but she was unresponsive. Her eyes were focusing harshly, her lips parting this way and that.

By now everyone was silent. It was weird. She hadn't had a vision since that day the vampires from around the world had left. Something had happened, obviously, or something was just about to happen. Jasper was suddenly at their side, caressing Alice to make sure she didn't fall from her perch on the couch. Leah looked around to Edward, whose eyes had widened and turned to Carlisle. He had seen whatever vision Alice had. It wasn't any good by the way he looked.

Finally, Alice looked up toward Leah, then to Jasper. She appeared confused. "I don't...I don't recognize him. I'm not understanding."

"Of course you wouldn't..." Edward closed his eyes. "Seth, if you could take Renesmee away-"

"What? No way! Mom-" Renesmee was protesting, but Bella gave her a look of sternness.

"Listen to your father. Go with Seth." she mumbled.

"I'll meet you there later, I promise," Jacob whispered before kissing her temple. Seth nodded for her to follow him; she did so grudgingly. She wanted to know what was going on, but whatever it was it seemed to frighten Edward deeply while Alice looked distinctly confused. Leah, overall, was just annoyed.

"Can you just clarify what you saw, or...?"

"It's Warren," Edward said finally, nodding to Carlisle who stiffened. "It would seem he's changing course from India to here. He's not close enough yet since I can't read his thoughts, but it's hard to see where exactly he'll be approaching."

"You know him?" Alice asked in surprise. "How?"

"Carlisle needs to explain it," Edward motioned to his father figure while Bella caressed Edward softly, seeing his distress. At the mention of 'Warren', anyway, both he and Carlisle seemed distinctly worried. Leah didn't understand it either, but of course she wouldn't. Even after all this time she still hardly knew anything about these people.

"Warren...he..." Carlisle struggled to explain, relaxing only slightly when Esme caressed the front of his chest in comfort. "Edward was, indeed, the first I changed out of everyone, as you all know. But Esme wasn't the second."

Another round of silence.

"What?" Bella asked finally. "But...I thought..."

"Let me explain," Carlisle pleaded, looking miserable. "Warren Cullen was Warren Monroe, a sheriff from a northern town. I met him by chance when Edward and I were crossing borders. He stopped me and we had got to talking. He was vastly intelligent with a knack for mechanics outside of his job. I decided to stay in that town for a while to hear more of his journeys. He was a traveler as well, settling in that town because of a woman. He knew the right people and soon enough became sheriff, like I said... Well, it would seem the woman he was so crazy about didn't feel as strongly for him. She attempted to wipe him out by running him over with his own cruiser."

"She did what? That's...awful," Bella grimaced. Considering her own father remained as chief of police, it would seem this story could hit close to home, especially since there's been many cases where her actions nearly got him killed. She was forever guilty. Leah didn't blame her. If she had done that to her father...

"Anyway, Edward had been the one to smell the blood at the time. He alarmed me and I arrived just in time. He begged me to end it, but...I felt it was a waste of his charming personality and intelligence...so I changed him." Carlisle's expression gave them all the impression he regretted that decision the most. "He tracked the woman down and ripped her to pieces. Didn't even sink her teeth into her. Just did it purely for the revenge."

"But...she did try to kill him, right? She deserved it," Rosalie snorted angrily.

"There's always a catch," Jasper stated.

"Warren was reborn with a gift of his own. As stated before, he had a knack for mechanics. Before you are reborn, you have a certain quality that is escalated through the change. Emmett with his strength, Edward's ability to read people with ease, Alice's visions, and Bella's shielding abilities. Warren has the sole ability to bend metal, to allow it to do his bidding. What better way in doing so than fashioning weapons to kill those who wrong him?" Carlisle shook his head. "I had to kill what I created, but...Warren disappeared before I could do so. In order to avoid the Volturi getting involved by accusing me of creating a monster, I decided to leave it to Warren's fate on what will eventually come to him. I had assumed the Volturi would end him right. So I had to make sure neither me nor Edward ever spoke of Warren. We wrote him out of existence, which explains the lack of sights set on him from Alice. Edward and I only ever knew."

"So...now he's coming back?" Bella asked. "Why now?"

"That's the question I have," Carlisle sighed heavily. "I am sorry...for keeping this from all of you. I thought I'd be keeping you safe by not..."

"So why don't we just get ready? Kill him as soon as he gets here?" Leah barked, finally speaking up. "He's one blood sucker versus the rest of us."

"He has another steel to keep us at bay long enough for him to escape," Carlisle explained. "A steel blade is all he needs to behead us or stop you. I won't allow it. For all I know, he's coming to talk."

"And what about Renesmee? What will he do when he sees her?" Bella demanded, suddenly worried.

"We'll cross that bridge once we come to it. For now...we get ready. We're about to have company."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Leah's Point of View**_

* * *

Leah didn't understand why she wasn't as scared as the others were. Everyone else looked as though the Volturi were making a return, but it was just _one_ blood sucker. It made no sense to her. Then again, maybe that was because she often overestimated herself and figured if worse came to worse she'd just sink her teeth into his throat and burn the remains. She wouldn't do that to the Cullens, though. While Edward and Carlisle didn't look like they particularly wanted to see Warren again, she could tell they were slightly anxious to see him again.

Renesmee had returned inside, at first a little disgruntled everyone was being so quiet instead of telling her what they were talking about. Leah could see Jacob pull her aside, however, to explain. She rolled her eyes. What was the point of sending her out if he was gonna tell her anyway? He was so whipped...

"So...what happened?" Seth asked as he took Alice's seat. "Is it the red hoods?"

"No, no, it's...apparently...someone's coming. Someone only Carlisle and Edward knew...he's a bad scene, so if he does come it won't be any good for any of us," Leah explained as best as she could. "His name's Warren...I think. Apparently ripped his girlfriend to pieces because she tried to kill him by running him over."

"Woah...that's heavy," Seth commented, looking away. "Wonder why it took Alice so long to have a vision."

"I guess he didn't have anything to do with us until now..." Leah shrugged. She really didn't know why. Alice didn't have to know the person personally in order to have a vision. After all, she kept having them for that Riley kid who had started an entire army of newborns and she had no clue who he was.

"Guys," Jacob's voice cut in, snapping Leah from her trance. "Time to go."

"Jacob," Carlisle stepped in before he could disappear with the siblings, "if you don't mind...I'd appreciate it if you alarm Sam on what's going on. He should know and be ready. Warren isn't aware of our treaty and I don't want Sam to get the impression that we are."

"I think the treaty was thrown out the window since the almost war," Leah grunted as she got to her feet. "Plus since the three of us have been coming in here..."

Carlisle smiled. "Even still. I don't want anyone to get hurt. If Sam feels he needs the pack to act out on defense...I will not stand against him."

Jacob smiled and nodded to him. "Sure, no problem." He turned and gave Renesmee a final kiss before going and giving Edward and Bella his goodbyes. Leah merely waved as she made her way down the narrow stairs, pulling on her jacket along the way. The three of them would have to take Bella's old nasty ass truck. Since she had no need for it any longer, she returned it to Jacob as a...gift. Jacob drove them around in it everywhere.

"I call window seat!" Seth declared, not wanting to sit in the middle again. Leah cursed quietly and climbed in first, already not looking forward to be squeezed between two annoying boys. Soon enough, they were off, Jacob as always brooding quietly as he drove while Seth looked out the window obliviously, not at all taking this situation with a grain of salt.

"Are you going to tell Sam, then?" Leah asked, finally breaking the silence.

Jacob looked at her, then back to the road with a face even grimmer than the last.

"I guess...he won't be too happy to know there's another pair of red eyes coming to Forks," he sighed, rubbing at his temples with his free hand. "I just...what I wanna know is...why now? What suddenly changed that he had to come down to Forks of all places? Especially after everything's that's happened. Bella moving back, her discovering the vampires and werewolves, the newborn war, Renesmee...everything. Why now?"

"I guess we'll get to ask him that when it's time."

"But when is it time? They don't even know when he's getting here. We have no time for preparation," Jacob grumbled, shaking his head. "Carlisle should've told us. Edward and Carlisle both should've told us."

"Well, they needed to shut it out so Aro couldn't see it, right? Limit the memories, you limit the problems," Seth shrugged. "I wonder how Warren managed to avoid the Volturi for so long, though. If he was this big killer..."

"That's for the blood suckers to decide," Leah snapped, shaking her head. "I'm tired of talking about it."

They drove in silence from then on. Leah didn't know why it suddenly bothered her. She definitely wasn't afraid like Carlisle and Edward were, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy at just the thought of it. Warren Cullen didn't sound like anyone to mess with, especially if his first act as a vampire was ripping apart his vengeful mate. He didn't even chow down on her. He...ripped her to pieces.

"Alright, guess we should just get this over with," Jacob's voice cut into her thoughts as the truck slowed to a stop and he stepped out. She barely realized then that they had arrived back on reservation, the pack residing within Emily and Sam's home as always. Leah resisted the urge to form and just go for a run, but that wouldn't be safe if they were alarming Sam that a dangerous vampire would be arriving soon. He might want the pack to stay alert and away from the trees.

She followed her brother inside, as always remaining stoic as she went to take a seat beside Embry and Paul, the both of them howling with laughter from some stupid joke the two of them told. Jacob was already greeting Sam with a hug, keeping them for a moment as he hissed the news into his ear. Sam stiffened for a moment before nodding curtly and turning to the rest of them, calling for silence by raising a hand.

"Carlisle's decided to warn us of someone arriving to Forks in some time," he called, before continuing, "Alice had a vision of a Cullen with red eyes. It would appear he's no friend to the Cullens, and he will be no friend to us. If he crosses our borders, Carlisle has stated we are allowed to react. Unfortunately...we won't know of his arrival until we sense it. He can come right now, tomorrow...next week...even in a year. Be on guard, and you will leave in pairs from now on if you choose to take form."

"Another blood sucker?" Paul snorted, rolling his eyes. "I still can't see how we couldn't wipe the Cullens out after the Red Hoods..."

"Cut it out, Paul. For now...everyone stay safe. Watch your backs. If you see red eyes...you know what to do," Sam said seriously. That made the pack go quieter, all now having their minds wander. Leah already went over what she'd do. Of course, she'd be tailing her brother a lot more now. As if she'd let him go on the loose with someone like that out there. Seth was gonna be a lot more annoyed with her in this case.

"Leah, Jacob, Seth, come with me," Sam suddenly said. Leah looked confused. Apparently, so did the other two. The three stood and made their way to follow the alpha out the door. Leah could hear Paul hissing insults to the Cullens as she left. She had half a mind to go back in there and strike him with her nails(or claws, if she were angry enough).

"I'll be needing you three to remain with the Cullens until the vampire arrives," Sam said finally. "They are probably the main reason he is coming, so they'll be the first he comes to see. Alarm me once it happens and Carlisle will have the pack on his heels for any help necessary. I will not be having a pair of red eyes terrorizing Forks or the reservations. Do you understand?"

"Edward will definitely be psyched for that," Jacob mumbled, before nodding. "Yeah. We'll go."

"Alright. Stay on your toes. Just make sure nobody gets hurt," Sam instructed, before returning inside.

Now it was just the three of them again, standing in a tiny circle as they exchanged uneasy glances. It was just another day in the lives of those involved with the Cullens. There was always something for them, and it was infuriating. Leah seriously needed to consider just leaving Forks. She couldn't leave Seth, though. Without their father, Seth just listened to Jacob. And Jacob was an idiot.

"What does this mean?" Seth asked quietly. "We just wait with the Cullens until Warren shows his mug? What if he just kills us on the spot? Carlisle said he can manipulate metal..."

"We've dealt with worse. I guarantee you Warren is one of the weaker bloodsuckers, anyway," Jacob said. "Leah...will you be okay?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean...I'm glad you're getting along better with...about just a third of the Cullens, but...we could be staying there for days." Jacob said seriously.

"Alice and Esme are worth it," Leah said, matter-of-factly. "I can stand the rest of them long enough. Now, let's go." She marched past him, making sure to nail his shoulder with her own. _How dare he!_ Of all people, he felt he had the right to tell her she needed to not act childishly? He had pestered Bella to be with him for how long, despite him knowing how loyal she was to Edward? Leah didn't loathe the Cullens as much as she used to. Sure, she really only genuinely liked Esme and Alice, but she wasn't as animalistic(pardon the pun) as she used to. The near war had changed a lot of her morals with the vampires. Jacob should know that by now.

The three of them had taken off to go pack their bags for the time being. Jacob had also taken the opportunity to call Edward and tell him what was gonna happen with the pack as well as himself, Seth, and Leah. Edward had agreed to lend his old room for the three to sleep in. He just had to make Jacob promise not to go out to Edward's house to meet Renesmee in the middle of the night. Leah had snorted when she heard Jacob's declarations.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Seth exclaimed as he appeared at the horrible looking truck with his duffle bag. "It'll be like a big sleepover, huh?"

"Yay," Leah mumbled aggressively.

"Let's just get this over with," Jacob huffed as he got into the driver's seat. Seth bounced in his seat as they drove off reservation, back on the way to the Cullens. Leah knew only one thing.

They better just kill this Warren Cullen and get it over with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah's Point of View**

* * *

Staying with the Cullens was not as bad as she had predicted. Of course, she originally had figured it would just be awkward(don't tell Jacob she thought that), but they made it as comfortable as they could for them. Leah knew they were probably stinking up the place with their 'wet dog smell', but despite all of that, Leah could still smell the bleach, cleaner smell that always radiated off the Cullens' pale skin. Anyway, Esme had made sure to keep a lot of food in the house for the trio to enjoy, always going out of her way to cook for them. Leah insisted it was fine for them to do so, but Esme was relentless. They were her guests, and as a host, she needed to spoil them.

Edward's old room was rather comfortable. He had graciously left a bed for the lot to share, but Jacob gave it to the siblings and decided to crash out on the couch in the living area. Leah felt he got the better end of the deal, however, considering Seth apparently kicked in his sleep and grabbed at hair. But left behind by the vampire, as well, were his music. Leah had played most of it during her stay, boring herself with books Alice excitedly brought her to read. You would think this really was just a big sleepover, rather than having to remain on guard because a red eyed Cullen was coming for an unknown reason.

Seth was having a grand old time. He mostly spent his days sparring playfully with Emmett and Jasper, both of which also needed the practice. Jacob spent his daytime going to Edward and Bella's to visit. He stayed true to his promise by not sneaking out at night to see his imprintee, but the day was just made for the two to wander the woods and spend time together. Leah couldn't stand much of the sappiness and pretty much just spent her time inside.

Esme enjoyed the company as she cooked. Leah often blabbered on with her while Esme listened intently. Leah couldn't help it. The motherly vampire always brought this side out of her. It was only months ago that Leah had been claiming she couldn't stand the walking dead, but Esme somehow managed to worm her way into the wolf's heart. She was very different from her family. Her abilities weren't outright useful like Alice's or Edward's were, but they were something to Leah. The ability to love so passionately, no matter the person, was amazing in a world as dark as theirs. Leah sometimes mistook it for Esme being naïve, but she had seen her fight.

Nobody would want to cross her family.

Alice was great, too. Her and Leah often spent the days speaking until Leah was lulled to sleep by another one of Alice's long stories about herself and Jasper. If anything, though, it helped her mind stop wandering and wondering when the damned blood sucker would finally come to Forks. It was almost kind of annoying.

Days turned to weeks; soon enough, it had been an entire month that Leah has resided within the home of the Cullens. No sign of Warren whatsoever; Alice hasn't had a vision about him since the first one, and Edward still couldn't find a trace of his thoughts, which meant he was still not even close. She was growing bored. Often she wondered if he was to show up at all. Maybe the decision he had made of coming into Forks was changed, but if that were the case, Alice would've had another vision by now.

Leah wondered how Carlisle and Edward, specifically were taking this. They didn't seem as fearful as the others, but they did look grimmer. Carlisle, particularly, expressed it when he would pace his study into the night, keeping Leah up(other than the fact that Seth kept yanking at her hair), muttering things. One night she just couldn't take it anymore and got up to go up to him.

She walked quietly through the wide hallway, her bare feet doing her enough justice to keep it much more simpler. But he was a vampire, so he heard her approach as he turned, his hands pulling together rapidly as if they just needed to move. Leah almost flinched, but she didn't want to look surprised.

"Are you okay?" she asked awkwardly, feeling slightly put out. Her and Carlisle never really interacted. They didn't know each other very well.

"Just fine," he smiled, "Did I wake you? I apologize."

"Nah, um...my brother's a pain in the ass even when he sleeps, apparently," she laughed dryly, beckoning toward Edward's old room. "Look, I know everyone's worried about this, but I don't think any of them are giving you enough credit. You and this...Warren guy had been obviously close back then."

Carlisle smiled. "More than close. We were brothers, it would seem. Warren entrusted me with everything, and I him other than my big secret. Thank you, though...for being worried, but there's really no need to. I'm fine." For emphasis, he stopped wringing his hands together and went to sit at his desk. The study was a big room, but the desk and chair were rather small in comparison.

Leah stood awkwardly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"I know what it's like to feel betrayed by someone you love," she said, "I'm guessing you're feeling guilty that you still love him?"

Carlisle smiled again. "You could say that. Warren is...was...an incredible man. His mind was brilliant, despite where he resided. Talking to him was like talking to the happiest man on the earth. It was infectious. You would feel happy yourself. But he had an edge to him, too. But...when I changed him, all of these qualities were exemplified...including that edge."

"So...what exactly will we be doing when he does come? Just up and attack him? Talk to him? What..."

"I will have to make the approach. We will just have to be cautious. He has never encountered the wolves as we had. He might not react as we have," Carlisle warned, "Not to mention...Alice's vision left me little to work with. I don't know if he's coming to talk...to fight...to stay... I don't even know if he's coming to see me or Edward specifically. All I know is...he's on his way."

Leah nodded slowly, crossing her arms and turning her gaze to the floor instead. Perhaps this conversation wasn't as awkward as she was attempting to make it out to be. Carlisle was somehow very easy to talk to.

"Will the Red Hoods interfere?" she asked.

Carlisle seemed surprised. He hadn't expected a question like that. Thinking it over, he sat up in his chair and looked at Leah again, his expression unreadable.

"If they do...I only hope they do to Warren what I couldn't."

Leah shivered.

"Now," he said, standing up, "I think you should get some rest. It's not fair to you with all my blabbing. Go on, get." He grinned as he led her back to her room, adding quietly so as to not wake Seth, "And...thanks...again." Leah nodded and went to lay back down, pulling the blankets over her form and staring at the shelf of music, her mind racing.

Carlisle was hurt, obviously over all of this. The reminder of Warren's existence must be doing a number on him. Edward, she couldn't really tell, but she was sure he was hurt, too. She only hoped they could get rid of Warren so they wouldn't have to any longer.

With that last thought lingering, she slowly closed her eyes to sleep.

The next day was very sunny, making most of the house glimmer like stars since it was full of vampires. If you turned the corner with your guard down, you'd surely accidentally be blinded for a few minutes because one of them were standing on the other side. Seth had fallen victim to this about five times today.

Leah was spending her time outside. Ignoring Jacob's many pleas to take one of them with her, she had taken after her wolf form and trailed through the thick trees, listening carefully to the animals' cheerful whispers, oblivious to the fact they were so close to a house that constantly fed on them. Leah almost snorted at that fact.

She shook her great head and carefully padded her way through the bushes and fallen trees that were covered in green moss. Everything was so surreal here. No wonder Bella had fallen victim to falling in love with Edward. Everything about him, his family, his home, his world was just so incredible to witness. Leah scoffed indignantly, shaking her head and walking a bit faster. She was sounding like such a sap.

 _Snap._

Leah quickly stopped in her tracks, her head lifting higher. That was definitely a lot harsher of a step for a deer or a rabbit. In fact, she was sure the many sounds of all the animals roaming the woods had suddenly stopped, going completely silent as if they had fled. But she was sure she heard something, and it wasn't her.

Her ears flickered and her brown eyes narrowed. Nothing seemed to follow. But Leah was never wrong.

 _Crack._

" _ **LEAH**!"_

Leah perked up quickly, looking back toward the Cullens' home with an expression of shock. No...no, he couldn't be there now. It was impossible. Snarling, she took off, the only sound now ringing her ears being the pounding of her paws digging into the earth as she practically flung herself back.

Just as she threw herself back into the clearing that the home of the Cullens resided in, she felt a heavy weight press into her side, throwing her painfully into the ground several feet away. Growling angrily, she got right back up and bared her teeth with the want to sink her teeth into whoever dared-

"Stop moving!" Alice hissed into her ear, jerking her closer to herself. She was staring ahead with a face of distinct shock; for a moment, Leah wondered if she was in the middle of a vision, but following her gaze she saw exactly what made her so scared. She barely noticed everyone was also outside, looking the same as Alice as they stared ahead, all but Carlisle who glared and stepped forward, appearing angry.

"Warren," he sneered.

"Hello, brother," a silky voice greeted him, sounding quite eager.


	4. Chapter 4

**Third-Person Point of View**

* * *

The tension was high. It was a stance of ten to one. However, the one that stood alone didn't look the least bit afraid. Quite the contrary, he looked rather content with himself, straightening his top. He was adorned in a dark blue suit that looked very expensive with cufflinks to go with. His hair was neat and groomed, while he had stubble across his chin, which was odd considering they knew what he was. His eyes were a dark red, a teasing edge to them as they ran over all who were across from him.

Carlisle still stood front and center, his expression very pained but stern. Edward, however, looked ready to kill. He shoved Bella and Renesmee quickly behind him. Bella sneered quietly as she held Renesmee protectively to her chest. The three wolves were still blocked, barricaded by Jasper, Emmett, and Alice. They could barely even get a glimpse of what was obviously Warren Cullen. They sat in what seemed to be some kind of pyramid formation.

"Do I get a hello back, Carlisle?" Warren broke the silence, making most of the others flinch. All of them seemed slightly afraid except for Edward and Carlisle, who seemed either livid or longing. "I think I deserve some sort of greeting after all these years. Perhaps even some introductions. It would appear I wasn't the last victim you saved."

"Warren," Carlisle began gruffly, taking a tentative step forward, "What...what are you doing here? You've no business in Forks."

"My, my, what animosity? Pardon my offense to the three beasts lurking over your shoulders, brother, but I would've assumed you'd be happy to see this old face. But I must ask...how is it you saw me coming? I don't spy much surprise in that face of yours."

"We have our ways in expecting guests, Warren. In this case, you're not," Carlisle replied coolly.

Warren feigned hurt. He scoffed, placing a hand over his un-beating heart, bottom lip pressing outwards as he looked at Carlisle.

"I am wounded, brother. I was hoping for a grand reunion with...with one of those hugs that last longer than necessary. Not to mention a few introductions with the gold eyes and the trio of monsters you are suddenly protecting for some reason."

"We...are not brothers, Warren. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We have settled down here peacefully. If you came here to ruin that, I have no problem in removing you myself," Carlisle threatened, taking a firmer stance. "Ten to one, Warren, I'd take the more clever option. I don't wish for this to get deadly."

Warren's red eyes narrows.

"Deadly? Do I sense anger, Carlisle? Why am I being treated like a stranger?"

"Because you are one," Edward suddenly interjected. Bella pressed a warning hand to his chest, glaring Warren's way, "You have no place here. I suggest you move along."

The others agreed with nods of their heads. His gaze shifted over each of their faces, testing, wondering. Finally he lifted and beckoned with his right hand, smirking as he watched Jasper drop to his knees in pain, clutching his side where a blade resided, harming his marble-like stature. Alice gasped and caressed him, biting her lip and attempting to quickly pull it out.

"I hope you didn't forget, brother," Warren said, straightening his stature. "I can have each of your heads beneath my feet in the blink of an eye. I may not be able to fight you, but I can kill you. Now, as all guests are meant to be welcomed according to you, I would like to be invited inside."

In the background, Jasper managed to pull the sheet of metal from his side, healing quickly though with difficulty. It had been painful.

"Carlisle!" Alice called, embracing Jasper, "Don't do it..."

"Carlisle, do it," Warren mocked, switching his pitch so he sounded more feminine.

Carlisle looked from one to the other, at a loss. He knew, realistically, they could just rip Warren to pieces. Numbers conquered, but Warren had an ability that could keep them away from him as long as possible. He couldn't risk his family getting hurt. He just couldn't. Glancing toward Jasper with an apologetic face, he said, "Warren, would you please follow me inside? I believe introductions and explanations are needed."

Warren clapped his hands together.

"What a surprise! I would gladly accept your invitation, brother."

Edward glared at him heavily, a low growl passing his lips. Suddenly, however, he stopped. Warren paid no attention, instead following Carlisle and the others inside while Edward and the three wolves remained. His gaze was focused, unreadable. For a pale man, he had gone even paler. Ever so slowly, he turned to face the wolves, fixing his gaze on the one at the center who had their head bowed and tail shaking between their legs. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Leah...you..."

Jacob growled and stepped forward, throwing his chin upwards.

"He'll hear me..." Edward mumbled, glancing at the house where the others had walked into. "Jacob, Seth...get her out of here. _Now."_

The two wolves licked their lips and turned, nudging at the third toward the trees. She whined persistently, but obliged once Jacob snapped at her warningly. Edward watched as they disappeared in the thick shade. He couldn't believe it. All of this was happening far too quickly. They were supposed to get rid of Warren, not invite him inside. They should've killed him. Ripped him to pieces and burn him right there in the grass, but instead Carlisle invited him inside out of fear of who he'd attempt to kill.

And now...

"Edward?"

He looked up, slightly startled. Bella was staring at him expectantly.

"C'mon, we need to go talk to him... Maybe he'll leave after," she said quietly, pulling him softly to her. "I just can't believe he's so...cruel."

"He's more than cruel," Edward said.

"Where's Jacob, Leah, and Seth?" she asked, noticing they weren't with him.

He quickly shook his head. "No, no...later. C'mon, let's go." He pulled her inside, the last thought leaving his mind thankfully not heard by anyone, especially Warren.

 _Leah imprinted._

Everyone was standing in the living area, stiff and bow-legged. Clearly, they were ready to fight in case there needed to be one. Warren, however, looked like he was making himself quite comfortable. He seemed to be thrown over the couch lazily, arms outstretched over the cushions with his legs crossed. He even groaned in satisfaction.

"So...I'm guessing you'd like to begin with introductions?" Carlisle asked carefully.

"That'd be nice, brother, yes."

Carlisle looked around at everyone else, barely taking notice that Edward and Bella had just arrived. He pulled Esme closer by her waist, protectively so.

"This...is Esme, my mate. I changed her long after...after you."

Warren eyed Esme up and down.

"It's, um...it's very nice to meet you," Esme said, giving him a dull smile.

"And I, you," Warren smirked.

Carlisle stiffened, but moved along. "Rosalie was the second after your change. She, then, changed her mate, Emmett. Soon after, we came across Jasper and Alice, both of which are my own now."

"And...those two?" Warren was eyeing Bella as well as Renesmee. "They look...fresh off the fangs, dear brother."

"Bella Swan...Cullen, now. She was changed by Edward after their marriage. And their daughter is Renesmee."

Warren's eyes flashed dangerously.

"An immortal...child? Surely you aren't that stupid, brother... If the Volturi finds out-"

"That is a bridge already crossed, Warren," Carlisle huffed, "She is not...immortal. She was conceived when Bella was still human. She is...a human and vampire hybrid. Not the first of her kind...and definitely not the last." Renesmee fidgeted uneasily, only calming when she felt her mother's hand take hers gently.

Warren's eyebrows raised, "Such a telling tale."

"There...now you know us. Now...can you please tell us why you're here?" Carlisle asked, taking the subject quickly off of Renesmee.

"Oh, Carlisle...are you sure you wish to know that now?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure," Carlisle huffed, "You haven't seen me for years now...all of a sudden you appear. It's no coincidence you just happened on Forks. I wish to know why you're here. And then you have to go."

"Why do I have to leave? Do you not want me here?"

"What was your first clue?" Emmett scoffed.

The other man just grinned mockingly in response.

"But...you're sure you want to know exactly why I came here, why now, and what I plan to do?" Warren asked, his eyes moving back to Carlisle.

He nodded.

"Hm...fine...I'll tell you. Only because I want to, however, not because I feel like you deserve an answer." he said.

"Of course not," Edward snorted.

"Mm...well...I suppose I should begin with my whereabouts for the last several years in my absence, which I apologize for, by the way. I would've told you and Edward where I was going, brother, but I feared too many ears would bring far too much attention," he began, before continuing, "I've resided in India for a touch, making sure those who murder on betrayal couldn't quite grasp me. Aro and I aren't exactly on the best of terms. Anyway, I suppose it began with a man deemed Taj. Taj Laghari, the man to bear red eyes in the land of Patna. Taj found me after a day upon visiting the Bihar museum and sampling a few of the...visitors."

He paused to lick his lips.

"He had attempted to kill me, angered that I was giving his position away by taking lives. Apparently he had been a traveler in India because he couldn't control his thirst. For some reason, though, he couldn't risk having to leave Patna. After swearing wholeheartedly not to go overboard, we went our separate ways. Only for him to soon befriend me. Taj is a kind man, if not a little bit jumpy. It took months for me to tap into his more personal endeavors. What I found was quite possibly...the most horrific thing I've ever had to witness."

"Why is that?" Carlisle asked slowly, taking a seat on the coffee table directly across from him.

"Because I discovered something the Volturi would even cower in front of," Warren replied. "Hybrids amongst the human and vampire type, as I can see, aren't...as dangerous as we would originally presume. The hybrids...I found in Patna weren't that kind. They were something...malevolent...something pure evil."

"So there was a whole tribe of human and vampire hybrids?" Bella couldn't help but ask.

Warren glanced at her, shaking his head slowly.

"These hybrids weren't half human."

"Then...?"

"These hybrids were half vampire...half wolf."

Silence followed this announcement. Whether they believed Warren or not, it was still quite an incredulous thing to say. None of them had ever heard of such a thing. Such a thing had to be near impossible. It didn't exist. It just couldn't. Carlisle was sure it was a lie. Of all of them, he would be the first to know something like that was-

"Impossible?" Warren suddenly said. "I thought so, too, but Taj explained the process as simply as he could. Vampire bites a wolf...wolf changes. It's done. But, of course, that's too easy, right? Let me ask you something, brother...do wolves smell appetizing to you? To bite one is to be willing for the revolting taste to enter your mouth. Wolves don't just smell bad, according to him."

"What do the hybrids look like?" Esme asked.

"Like us. Pale...beautiful...unhuman. But their eyes shine like red and orange, no matter the diet they choose. In their second forms, which are the beasts...they're bigger...thicker...stronger. Thanks to their vampire halves, their teeth are indestructible. They can pierce through anything. As I learned, Taj created them all. To make a vampire-wolf hybrid, you have to be a vampire. There is no other way in doing it."

"Couldn't a hybrid just make a hybrid?" Rosalie questioned.

"No...and there's a reason." Warren's grin had disappeared, "Hybrids are lethal. Whether they bite each other, a normal vampire, a normal wolf, or a human...the victim will die. The venom that they use in their bite...nothing can withstand it. That's why a vampire has to become a Creator. Hybrids, as Taj had explained to me, obey their Creators in every extent. If a Creator demands a hybrid to end their best friend's life...the hybrid will obey."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here," Alice hissed.

"I'm getting there. Taj seemed to have...perhaps about a hundred hybrids under his wing. They did whatever he told them. He told me the Creator's power is incredible. One day...perhaps a few years later after being welcomed into the tribe. The Laghari liked me because Taj liked me. And one day I did something unforgivable."

"Which was?"

"I took the life of Taj's wife...who apparently was a human. Her blood has aided me through my journey here. I had been without food because Taj forbade me to take anymore in Patna in fear of losing his hybrid army. I had been starving myself until my eyes grew black. She got too close...I was far too hungry to realize what I had done. Now...I'm here." Warren gestured about the house, suddenly eager again. That is, until Emmett suddenly lunged forward and grabbed at his throat with his bare hands.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted furiously.

"Emmett, stop!" Rosalie cried, grabbing at his arms and pulling. Edward and Jasper were quick to help, pulling him off. "What is your problem?"

"Don't you get it?" Emmett grunted. "Taj has an army of hybrids...hybrids who can kill whoever they sink their teeth into, no matter what the hell you are! Warren ran...he knew he'd lead them here. He knew Carlisle and Edward would have to deal with his consequences while he runs. He doesn't give a shit who he gets killed."

"Wow," Warren grunted, placing a hand over his heart, "and here I thought you were nothing more than braindead muscle my brother managed to snag for the uptake. But I guess we should award the prize to the winner. You saw through me before Edward did...usually he sees into anyone's schemes with that gift of his..."

"Wait, he's right?" Alice said, her eyes widening.

"I had no other choice," Warren said. "I've been on the run my entire life. It's me or you. And, no offense, but I know none of you that well. And my dear brother and Edward are collateral damage."

"But now we know your plan...so why are you still so eager?" Bella glared.

"My original idea was to just lead them here without your knowledge, of course, but...with my extensive knowledge of wolves after being with Taj all this time I've come to know the look of one when an imprint takes place. One of those beasts outside changed the whole deal in a matter of seconds. I would've fled then if it weren't for her...but I'm assuming Edward here sent them off. Tut. Tut. You should know how powerful an imprint is..."

Warren stood, grinning.

"Nobody can harm me now. Not without her consent."


	5. Chapter 5

**Third-Person Point of View**

* * *

" _He's here?"_ Sam bellowed, slamming his hands on the table and making them flinch. Jacob and Seth were sitting on either side of a sick looking Leah who had her head in her hands. "Why didn't you alarm us immediately? We could've stopped him before Carlisle even thought to let him inside."

"We had a bit of a situation going on," Seth mumbled, rubbing his sister's back.

Paul snarled from his own spot, sitting on the bottom step. "I call traitor... She imprinted on _their_ kind, Sam! Not to mention one with red eyes!"

"Screw you, Paul," Jacob growled.

"Am I wrong? It's bad enough you've got it bad for a damn hybrid, but now we've got someone hankering for a murdering blood sucker!"

"I said, _shut up!"_ Jacob shouted, throwing his chair back and charging towards him. Already ready, Paul flew to his feet, shoving Jacob angrily back.

"ENOUGH!" Sam shouted, silencing everyone. Jacob and Paul shoved each other away and mirrored a pouting stance with their arms crossed. Seth continued to rub Leah's back, who was still not talking or even looking at anybody. The rest of the pack, as well as Emily, stared up at Sam fearfully as he addressed them with furious looks. "Does anyone not see the problem here? Forks isn't safe anymore... _again._ The only way to protect everyone is to stay united, not be at each other's throats. I will not stand for this! If Billy were here-"

"He would tell us all to listen to you?" Jacob snorted. His father was still at his own place, probably oblivious to the fact that any of this was going on. Jacob could only hope his visits with Charlie and Sue Clearwater were keeping him occupied. "Sam, I'm sorry, but you didn't see what we saw. No, Warren isn't stronger. He isn't even stronger than the Cullens, but he's cruel. His gift keeps anyone from even touching him. And...you know we can't do anything now."

"To hell we can't!" Paul shouted.

That did it.

Jacob huffed as he aimed to punch him, only stopped when Sam yanked him back from the crook of his arm and securing his arms to his sides with a powerful hold.

"Because Leah imprinted," Sam huffed into his ear, still loud enough for the rest to hear. "He's now untouchable."

"So, what? Now we gotta protect him, too, like little Renesmee? Am I the only one pissed about this?" Paul snarled.

"Why wouldn't we?" Embry meekly asked.

"Because, as they told us last time, he's a murderer. Kills for fun, not food."

Leah slammed her fists into the table, startling the atmosphere and making eyes fly towards her. Seth flinched, jumping back but still looking concerned. Her expression appeared deadly as she observed Sam with disgust, Jacob with fury, and Paul with hatred. How such a mixed expression could be portrayed so thoroughly was a mystery to them, but they all fell into silence in obedience. They knew her words were more important than theirs at the moment.

"It...has to be a mistake," she said. "Maybe I was overreacting because how he attacked Jasper. All I know is...I did _not_ imprint on a blood sucker. And even if I did, you have no say in it!" She aimed her scowl towards Paul, who shrunk just a bit but attempted to look stronger.

"Leah...we felt it happen," Seth murmured. "You imprinted. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"No, this isn't what I wanted!" Leah said angrily, "I wanted my imprint to feel right...to feel like that person was meant for me all along. I've waited since..." She glanced towards Sam, who looked put out.

"I never thought this would happen... I never thought someone like him would have to be it, and now I have to deal with the fact I'm attached to a murderous vampire for the rest of my goddamned life." Leah tossed herself back into her seat, rubbing her temples. Seth went back to rubbing her back, looking up toward Jacob with a look of discontent. Sam looked a little put out that he wasn't looking at him for guidance, but he had to remember he wasn't the alpha Seth obeyed anymore.

Despite the pack somewhat coming back together after the near war with the Red Hoods, Sam could tell they were still divided. Seth and Leah often waited for Jacob to give the go ahead if Sam made demands. It was infuriating, but Jacob was the true alpha. Deep down, Sam understood that.

"So what do we do now?" Quil asked.

Sam grumbled incoherently, lifting his hands to rub at his tired face.

"We send them back to the Cullens."

" _What?"_ Jacob asked incredulously.

"Paul was right. We can't bring any harm to this Warren because of Leah...so you three are to report back to the Cullens. Unfortunately, somehow for the thousandth time, we'll be disobeying the treaty. If Warren chooses to act on his urges, we will have no choice but to kill him. And, I'm sorry, Leah...but if you get in the middle of that, I will not give you protection."

Leah's jaw dropped slightly as she trailed her gaze upwards to him. That was something unexpected of him to say. To say he would kill her to kill Warren... But he was right. Deep down, despite this sudden attachment to Warren Cullen, Leah was disgusted with herself. She'd probably welcome the death just to escape that factor of herself that was brand spanking new. Finally, Leah gave Sam a firm nod.

"Alright, then...go back, then," Sam beckoned towards the open doorway. "We'll know if trouble comes up."

Jacob instantly crossed over to get to the door, his temper still high thanks to Paul. Seth quickly followed while Leah trudged slowly after. The two boys lunged out, their clothes ripping as they quickly changed, turning their great heads towards Leah as they waited. She bit her lip, looking at them before turning back toward Sam.

"If worse comes to worst," she said, giving him a stern glare, "kill me first."

With that, she finally threw herself from the doorway, her clothes also ripping as she formed and followed the other two back to the Cullen home, her mind racing with many thoughts.

When they got back, it was already dark. They didn't know whether or not Carlisle had sent Warren on his way. If that were the case, though, Leah would be tracking him. She could already feel the faint pull to him. Was this how Jacob felt with Renesmee? Or how Sam felt with Emily? Leah didn't know how they have survived it this long. The feeling made her quite nauseated.

Edward and Alice must've sensed them because the two were already waiting outside for their arrival. Alice made a beeline for Leah's form, embracing the canine despite the horrendous smell she was giving off. Leah felt quite uncomfortable. She knew how Alice could be with her physical appreciation, but Leah was still not at all used to it.

"I'm so sorry," Alice whispered, "I know you must feel...guilty, but you should know none of us are mad at you."

Edward pulled Alice off gently.

"We don't have time for this, they need to know everything before they go inside. Go into my room and get some clothes for them while I catch them up," Edward ordered. Alice huffed, but obliged. Soon it was just the wolves and Edward, who was staring at Jacob particularly as he spoke.

"We have...a couple more issues than we originally planned with Warren's arrival, and I'm not just talking about Leah's imprinting."

Leah growled as a response.

"It turns out...Warren had a lot to hide from his time in India..." Edward sighed, glancing back at the home.

He began to explain all what Warren had said: Taj, the hybrids, Taj's wife... When he finished, the trio were near frozen in place from their shock. By that time, Alice had returned with clothes for the three of them, looking a little more down since she probably knew that they knew now.

"C'mon, Leah, let's go change over here," Alice mumbled, beckoning to the other side where'd they be concealed enough for her to change. When Leah was back in her regular form, she grabbed at her clothes and began to hiss quietly under her breath.

"Are you telling me we're having to shape up for a whole new battle with hybrids?" she said, pulling her shirt over her head.

Alice nodded. "Warren says they're already on their way. I haven't had a vision yet, but that could change. It's probably because they're after Warren and not after us specifically as to why I haven't seen anything yet... I'm worried, Leah. If they can kill anything they bite...we're all gonna die. And even if we do come out unscathed, the Volturi are guaranteed to interfere. Any excuse to fight us again is up for grabs with them."

Leah finished, flattening her hair.

"How's Carlisle taking this?"

Alice seemed surprised at the question, but she answered anyway, "He's taking it the hardest. According to Edward, Carlisle's thoughts aren't anywhere optimistic for our odds in this. Right now he's taken Warren into his office to talk, but...I don't see how he's going to fix anything. The hybrids are already coming here. Even if Warren takes off, we're still stuck in the middle. I've never met someone so...vicious..."

"Does he...does he know I've..."

Alice's golden eyes widened. "Oh, no...we should've told you... I would've figured Edward..." She sighed as she looked back at the house before meeting Leah's eyes carefully again. "Warren knew from the start that you had...that's why he's still here. That's why he told us his entire plan. He knew even if we tried to kill him, give him back to Taj, or something else...you would've stopped us. I know you may not feel like you will, but you see how Jacob is with Renesmee...you would react before you even realize you are. He's protected."

"That's why I struck a deal with Sam before I came here," Leah grunted, leading Alice back toward the front door so they could go inside. "If I end up trying to stop you or him from killing Warren...you can kill me. But Sam needs to know about the hybrids. If they come, he might just think they're other wolves. If they bite them-"

"We'll get it taken care of, I promise," Alice declared once they finally pulled the door open and went inside. Leah yelped as she was suddenly embraced tightly, her ribs near cracking if she hadn't slightly pushed the person back. It took her a moment to realize it was Esme.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, cupping Leah's cheeks. They felt freezing against Leah's warmer tone. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine, it's fine," Leah promised, giving her a rare smile. "I'm fine. I just...where is he?"

" _He?"_

Leah froze, her hands stuck on Esme's that were still wrapped over her face. It was almost like she was back in her other form, the fur across her back standing on end when she knew trouble was coming closer. She knew that voice. She had heard it earlier today, but it was like she had been hearing it at the back of her mind forever. She knew it was Warren. This was another factoid from the stupid imprint. Closing her eyes, she relished in the motherly stature her and Esme were standing in for a few more moments before she finally turned, grimacing to see Warren standing steady on the staircase, Carlisle right beside him looking downright ashamed.

"Well...so this is the beast," his voice was crisp and distinct. If you heard that voice from a mile away you'd know it was him. Leah hated that. "Perhaps you do clean up well... Carlisle has told me a lot about you, Leah Clearwater... I'm sorry about the dad. That must've been a real damper on the mood." He gave a mock pout. Leah's temper flared, yet she didn't feel like attacking him.

She didn't feel like hurting him at all. She felt like this was the one person keeping her alive right now. He was the one who put the stars in the sky and made the grass grow. No matter how horrible or terrible he was, Leah would die to make sure he was protected. She didn't like that at all. She wanted to rip her own heart out to stop feeling this way. She took back all of her desperate wants. She didn't want to imprint any longer.

"Warren," Carlisle interjected warningly. "That isn't appropriate."

"Oh, come now, brother, I'm only teasing," Warren tossed his head back before he passed Leah, gently brushing against her and making her feel like she was on fire despite how cold he was. "Of all their faults, I'll admit the wolves clean up well when they're in their better forms."

Esme took ahold of Leah's arm protectively, glaring heavily at Warren like some kind of disease.

"Where's my brother and Jacob?" she asked quietly.

"In the kitchen. I fixed the three of you some dinner. Go ahead," she nodded, gently pushing her toward the kitchen. Leah uneasily made her way along, glancing nervously toward Warren who had taken a perch on the couch as he leaned back with a hearty sigh. He made sure to eye Leah tastefully as she walked, however, making her feel both uncomfortable and excited all at once.

As Esme had said, the kitchen had dinner waiting for her, still hot as it sat in its respective plates. Seth and Jacob were already digging in.

"How are you two so calm?" Leah asked mockingly.

"Red eyes aren't exactly new to us," Jacob said, "but what about you?"

Leah looked up at him. "All I know is...this Is just the beginning."

Seth, who was sitting on the counter, spoke up nervously, "Are we gonna have to fight again?"

"Edward thinks so. But if the hybrids are so deadly...I don't see how we'll win. I didn't even know there was another tribe of wolves to begin with, but now they're all half-vampire." Jacob shook his head.

"Makes you wonder if the Red Hoods know about them," Seth said.

"Edward says they didn't. Carlisle even said they had no idea about Warren himself. All we can do now...is wait."

Leah sighed and looked back to the living area where Warren was.

"Yeah...wait."


End file.
